Loss, Love, and Friendship
by smileyte
Summary: 24yearold Raven's world is turned upside down when she has a troubling vision about an old friend. Warning: Femslash ahead, Please review.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:This story is based on characters of That's so Raven. Property of disney. Femslash don't like, don't read._

_Thanks to my beta, Rollingstone._

_In a park under a shady tree sits Chelsea and a man with dark curly hair. The man moves to kneel in front of her and looks lovingly into her eyes," Chelsea you're the most beautiful, loving and sweetest woman I know. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" From his pocket comes a small golden jewelry box that he opens to show a small diamond set in a platinum band. Chelsea looks at the man with shock and excitement . " Yes I'll marry you" she says with a huge smile._

Raven is visibly shaken, her heart beats faster and her eyes fill with tears. She hasn't felt like this since she found out Chelsea and Eddie were dating behind her back almost seven years ago.

**_It was senior year and Raven had been spending a lot less time with Eddie and Chelsea. With studying, extra curricular activities, applying to design schools and just the business of the senior year there was little time to spend with friends. But that was not the only reason Raven hadn't seen them as much. She had not so long ago realized her troubling more than friendly feelings toward one of her best friends. She knew exactly when these feelings had started. _**

_**Over the summer she had gone with Chelsea to Fishermen's Wharf. They had been there many times together, going in and out of shops, buying trinkets and watching the tourists in their weird clothes. " Oh.. My.. God.., Chels " says Raven, with bewilderment "look at that guy in those shorts. He definitely needs a make over." **_

" _**Whoa, they're like glowing they're so neon green" says Chelsea her brown eyes shinning brightly as she laughed. The man catches them staring and waved. The two friends can't help but giggle. Raven looks at her companion, and realizes not only is she fun, but how very beautiful Chelsea is when she smiles. This thought so surprising she quickly pushes it to the back of her mind. But she wasn't the only one who found Chelsea attractive. **_

_**"Chels I'm tired of hiding this from Ray. We've been seeing each other for over a month. When will it be time to tell her about us?" says Eddie, leaning against the locker next to Chelsea's. It was Friday after school and they were getting ready to leave. "I don't know Eddie. Remember how she acted when she thought we were seeing each other, when we were really practicing that dance for the Chill Grill . She was so hurt. I don't want to see her like that again." Chelsea says with sadness in her voice. "But the longer we date and not tell her the worst it will be." Eddies replies as he puts his arms around her for a hug. They didn't know what to do. They hadn't known that Raven had heard that whole conversation. They also didn't see as Raven ran the other way with tears in her eyes and a hurting heart. **_

She hadn't had a vision about Chelsea in a long time. In fact she hasn't seen or spoken to her in a few years. Why was she having a vision of Chelsea now? One minute she was stitching out a new design, the next she was having this vision. 'So' she thought 'being 6000 miles away from home doesn't stop me from having visions about the people there. There goes that theory.' Raven gets up from her sewing machine and goes to her apartment window. She leans her head against the glass. 'Whoa, Chels is getting married.' She looks out over the sparkling lights of Paris, her home now for four years. The city is very beautiful in the fall. Her eyes fill with tears, blurring the city lights. It had taken her so long to numb the heartache. Why were the fates showing her this now?


	2. Chapter 2

Raven Baxter had gotten almost everything she ever wanted and she was happy for the most part. She had a successful career as an up and coming designer. Friends in all the right places and all the clothes and shoes she could ever want. She had gotten much recognition at the Paris fashion week, one of the premiere Fashion festivals of the year. She along with other new designers got to showcase their work in the fashion show. It was filled with movie stars and paparazzi. It was a high going on to the catwalk after her designs had been modeled. It had been a lot of hard work, but in the end so worth it. Now her designs were being worn by people like Maisha and the Boys In Motion on their come back tour. The one thing Raven didn't have, was love in her life.

Sure she had been dating, but none of them, men or women, ever stood a chance against Chelsea. She couldn't help it , she had given her heart to Chelsea long ago, even though she didn't know she had it. Chelsea didn't even know Raven liked women.

**_It was a few days before the first day of school_**. **_Raven, Chelsea and Eddie had taken their senior pictures three weeks before and had just gotten them back earlier that day. They had decided to open them together. Now they sat around in Raven's room opening the pictures. They are all excited to see the pictures that will be in their senior class year book. _**

_**"Oh wow Chels you look so pretty in these. Wearing your hair up like that was definitely the best choice." says Raven, as she stares at Chelsea' s picture longer then she had intended. In the picture Chelsea can be seen from the chest up. Her shoulders smoothly become her neck and then finally her beautiful smile and big brown eyes. Raven was sure she had a goofy dreamy look on her face, but no one noticed.**_

_** "Really, let me see." says Eddie stretching over to have a look at Chelsea's pictures, passing Raven's pictures to Chelsea. "Yeah Chels you look really good in these." His face has the same goofy dreamy look, which he quickly hides. "You too Raven" he says as an after thought. "Eddie your pictures came out great too. Looking cool in your suit and tie." Chelsea says trying to hide her blush after hearing Raven and Eddie's compliments. "Raven you're beautiful." exclaims Chelsea causing Raven to look at her strangely. "I mean in the picture. Those earrings really bring out your personality in this picture. You guys, we have to trade pictures." **_

_**All Raven heard was Chelsea calling her beautiful. It wasn't the first time she heard this from Chelsea, but it was the first time she heard it since she realized her attraction for her. Raven was sure she was blushing. Her face felt so hot, and she felt butterflies in her stomach. She knew right then and there it wasn't just a crush she hoped would pass. Raven was falling in love with Chelsea. **_

Raven wipes her eyes with a handkerchief from her pocket, and moves from the window to her bed. She sits down and looks at the clock on her bedside stand. It was 7:00pm. That meant it was only 4:00am in California, too early to call her parents. They had been begging her to come home for the holidays. Usually they came to her, but visions had always spurred her into action. This one was no different. She had made her decision. It was time to go home after four long years.


	3. Chapter 3

She had so much to do. She had to book the tickets to San Francisco, pack, notify her work that she was going on vacation for a few months, make sure there was someone to look after her place, and finish Christmas shopping for her family. With so much to think about, why she was going home never left her mind. Raven needed closure. Hiding all this time hadn't helped. She had decided to tell Chelsea how she's felt all these years and at least try to rebuild their friendship. She also remembered the promise she made years ago to be her maid of honor. ' I got to go home and face her. It's the only way to get over her.' She had been doing so much thinking about her past since the vision, and she realized that she still hoped that Chelsea would someday realize she loved her as well. Instead, she lost a great friend by shunning her all of this time. She had to face facts that Chelsea was in love and getting married. Raven and Chelsea had wanted to see so many things together. Now she was seeing so much of it alone. Raven wanted her best friend back.

**_After finding out that Chelsea and Eddie had been dating for over a month, Raven was angry, jealous, and sad. She was mad that they didn't tell her from the beginning, jealous because Eddie had what she wanted, and sad because she could never be happy for her friends. She was extremely confused over what to do. She had no one to talk to. Her parents were cool, but not that cool. She spent the weekend in her room sewing and crying. She had successfully avoided them over the weekend, but she was bound to see them Monday at school. _**

_**'I have to confront them about this. They are my best friends. We can get through this. I can handle this. I can accept that they are dating.' This all went through Raven's head as she walked toward Eddie and Chelsea in the hall at school. **_

_**" Hey what are you guys up to?" She had decided to give them a chance to tell her what was going on. They both looked at Raven as though they were deer caught in head lights. Raven would have laughed if it wasn't a serious matter , instead she smiled and waited for a response. **_

_**"Hey Ray, we were just talking about our project for science." Raven figured that could be true since she didn't have science with them. "Yeah, we're making a model of the respiratory system." Chelsea takes a small step away from Eddie putting more space between them, and a silence fell among the friends. Raven knew they were still trying to hide their relationship. The bell starts ringing breaking the silence between them. "I really need to talk to you guys. Maybe at lunch or something. It's important." Eddie and Chelsea could tell something was up and were very nervous. "Ok" they say in unison. They go their separate ways for class. **_

_**Raven is just as nervous about the conversation to come. After meeting at the lockers at lunch, she asks them to follow her to an empty classroom where they could talk in private. Both Chelsea and Eddie wear guilty faces. It seems they know what is coming. Raven can't help but look sad. **_

_**"I know we've been busy this year. And we really haven't been able to chill together like we use to. But still I thought we were close friends. . . . I overheard you guys talking after school on Friday. Why didn't you tell me?" **_

_**Raven tries to keep her voice even, but it doesn't work. She can feel the hot tears coming. She looks down at the floor waiting for a response from her two friends. When she looks up Eddie and Chelsea are holding hands. That doesn't help matters. It makes her more than a little jealous to see them like that. "Ray…" Chelsea starts. She didn't know how to explain. She had been thinking for a while how to tell her. "We never planned this…." Chelsea stops talking once she sees Raven's face. She can't believe she's making her best friend cry. She feels tears come to her own eyes and steps forward to hug Raven. Raven puts her hand up to halt Chelsea, who looks down at the floor. She can't stand to have Chelsea touch her now although she needs comforting. **_

_**Eddie bravely starts "Ray, me and Chels have been seeing each other now for two months next Saturday. Over the summer I just started to see her in a different way." Eddie looks lovingly over at Chelsea. " We were spending more time together without you around because we had more classes together. One day I just decided to ask her out and she said yes, and we've been dating ever since." Raven looks incredulously at them both. "So you guys have been hiding this from me since September?" she asks trying not to raise her voice. She looks at Chelsea for an explanation. "We didn't know how you would react Ray" says Chelsea, her voice cracking. "We've known each other since kindergarten, but I guess we're not as close as I thought. You don't trust me. Sure I'm shocked and upset, but you should have told me" whispers Raven, feeling worst because that wasn't the only reason she was hurt. She couldn't stand there and see them together any longer. With more tears coming to her eyes, Raven turns and leaves the room. They call after her, but she doesn't answer. Chelsea looks to Eddie, who then gives her a comforting hug. "Eddie I think we've lost her."**_

Eddie and Raven stayed friends throughout the years. It had been rocky there for a time while he and Chelsea were dating. They never again chilled like they'd used to. An occasional movie and lunch together is all they got out of Raven until they graduated and went to college.

After the relationship with Chelsea fizzled out during freshmen year, Eddie contacted Raven to reconcile. By that time she was living in New York going to design school. The two became close again, but only saw each other over the holidays until Raven moved to Paris. Then they were only able to phone and email. Raven's friendship with Chelsea was a totally different story.


	4. Chapter 4

In a park under a shady tree sits Chelsea and a man with dark curly hair. The man moves to kneel in front of her and looks lovingly into her eyes,

" Chelsea you're the most beautiful, loving and sweetest woman I know. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

From his pocket comes a small golden jewelry box that he opens to show a small diamond set in a platinum band. Chelsea looks at the man with shock and excitement .

" Yes I'll marry you" she says with a huge smile.

"Chelsea, I'm going to make you so happy." The man picks her up and spins her happily.

"Tucker, please put me down!" Chelsea exclaims excitedly.

Tucker lowers Chelsea to the ground and moves in for a kiss. Chelsea loved kissing his full lips. He is the most beautiful man she has ever seen, with tightly curled locks, cooper brown eyes, smooth honey colored skin, and a lean muscled body.

'How did I get so lucky' Chelsea muses, as the sensual kiss ends.

"Chels we have to tell my mama right away. You know how she is. I won't have to tell anybody else when she's through." says Tucker, as he takes Chelsea's hand to leave.

As they leave the shade of the tree, Chelsea thinks about who she will tell. Of course she will tell her parents, Eddie, and friends from work. She knows they all will be happy for her. But the one person, she longs to tell she hasn't seen or heard from in years, Raven Baxter, the best friend she's ever had. No one has ever filled the void that Raven left.

There was hardly a week Chelsea didn't think about Raven, and the things that separated them. Losing Raven was the worst thing to ever happen to her. Chelsea remembered vividly the last day they spoke, a few weeks before Raven's departure to France.

_**Chelsea couldn't believe that Raven had finished school so quickly. But she guessed Design school probably didn't take as long as going to a university. Chelsea was just finishing her sophomore year. Also Raven had been designing and making her own clothes since they were in middle school. She probably breezed right through at the top of her class.**_

'_**Not that I would know' thought Chelsea. She hadn't spoke to Raven in a while. She didn't really know what was going on with her friend anymore, especially since she'd moved so far away. **_

**_It was the very last day to move out of the dorms for summer at the UC Berkley campus. Chelsea needed to turn in the keys to her room and pick up a few pieces of her work from the art department. She hoped the sculptures would fit into her Hybrid. _**

_**She had other things on her mind though like seeing if Raven and her family had gotten back from New York. Raven's family had left earlier that week for her graduation. Chelsea was very upset that she found out second hand from Eddie all this information on Raven. But that was the way it was for the three old friends now. Eddie had become the go between for Raven and Chelsea.**_

_** It had been this way ever since Eddie and her broke up. Not that communicating with Raven was any better before that, their friendship had never recovered from the trauma of two of the threesome dating. Chelsea would always regret how Raven found out about the two of them. Secretly, she regretted ever dating Eddie. It was good between them for a while but Raven's reaction had affected them both terribly. Even before graduation they had pretty much been acting as friends, instead of the couple they were. The breakup freshman year was inevitable. **_

_**With her sculptures securely strapped in the back seat, Chelsea set out for San Francisco. She was happy it was only a thirty minute ride to get home. She was anxious to see Raven. Eddie and her had plans to surprise her at home. Chelsea **_

_**didn't know why, but she was extremely nervous. Her stomach had started to do flip flops as soon as she hit the Bay bridge and the familiar streets of home. She tried not to think about how beautiful Raven would look after all this time.**_

_** Eddie and Chelsea stood waiting at the front door of the Baxter home, after knocking. The door was soon opened by Cory. Neither of the two friends could believe how much he had grown. **_

"_**Hey guys, here to see Raven right. She's up in her room." said Cory as he quickly ushered them in and toward the stairs. **_

_**His friend William was sitting on the couch, with something covered by a blanket. As usual they were up to something.**_

" _**Hey Cory " Chelsea said.**_

" _**What's up Cory" Eddie said.**_

_**Cory had already made it to the couch to talk business with William. He hadn't changed much. Chelsea and Eddie shook their heads and smiled as they walked up the stairs to Raven's room. They knocked when they got to the door. **_

" _**Dad, I'm really not that hungry" yelled Raven " I'll eat a little later." **_

_**The two friends looked at each other and went in the room.**_

"_**What'd your dad cook? I'll eat it." exclaimed Eddie.**_

" _**Yeah, is it anything vegetarian? I'm starving " said Chelsea, rubbing her stomach.**_

_**Raven froze when she heard the voices of her friends. She slowly turned around and smiled. Next thing she knew she was the middle of a group hug. Chelsea couldn't help but smell Raven. Her scent brought to mind nights spent telling secrets, and days getting into trouble. **_

'_**God I've missed her' Chelsea muses as her and Eddie free Raven from their hug.**_

"_**What are you guys doing here? Nobody said you were coming over "exclaimed Raven. **_

" _**We wanted to surprise you Ray" said Chelsea,**_

_**Raven was indeed a beautiful sight to behold. Chelsea couldn't help but stare a little.**_

_**Her hair was intricately braided on the sides, with loose hair in the middle combed back in a faux hawk. It was different then her usual pony tails, but it fit her. Chelsea wondered what else had changed about her friend. What had been going on with her?**_

_**Her love life? All the things they used to share with each other with so much ease before. She felt a pang in her stomach with the realization that she didn't know Raven anymore. She decided to start that day to regain the relationship they once had.**_

"_**It so good to see ya'll. It's been a while." Raven said taking a good look at her friends. Then it was like all the things between them had never happened. They talked about school, Raven's visions and the future. Eddie talked about interning at a radio station for the summer and hopefully getting into the business when he graduated, Chelsea talked about her plans to become an art teacher. When it was Raven's turn to tell her plans for the future she got quiet. Her plans had already been set in motion.**_

"_**Well guys, I have some great news. I already got a job with a big clothing label." **_

"_**Congratulations Ray!" Eddie said giving Raven a hug.**_

"_**I'm so happy for you" as Chelsea did the same.**_

"_**Your going to actually be making some real money?"**_

"_**When do you start?"**_

"_**Who are you going to be working for?"**_

"_**Guys slow down. I'm going to work for Jean Luc."**_

_**Both Chelsea and Eddie looked at each other to see if the other knew who Jean Luc was. Neither did. Raven continued,**_

"_**You guys don't know who Jean Luc is?" They both shook their heads.**_

"_**He's a really famous designer from Paris." Their faces wore blank expressions.**_

"_**Sorry Ray" they say together.**_

"_**That's Ok, but anyways I start in two weeks with really great pay."**_

_**Raven took a deep breath, "It's also in Paris."**_

_**Chelsea didn't know what to say. **_

"_**Paris? The Paris? Like in France, Paris?**_

"_**Yeah Eddie, Paris, France."**_

_**Chelsea was still quiet.**_

"_**Wow Ray, that's so far away. And you leave in two weeks?"**_

"_**Yeah" **_

_**The silence in the room was deafening. Chelsea saw all of her hopes dashed.**_

_**She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice Eddie say good bye, leaving her alone with Raven. Raven went over to Chelsea. **_

"_**Chels, you okay?"**_

"_**Huh"**_

"_**Are you okay?"**_

"_**Yeah I'm just so surprised"**_

_**Raven wanted to hug Chelsea . Chelsea wanted a hug. But neither moved.**_

_**They didn't know how to be around each other anymore. With Eddie in the room it was easy to pretend like things hadn't changed. Now the situation was very awkward. The two friends didn't know what to say to each other . **_

"_**Ray, I'm going to go. I promised my parents we would have dinner together." whispered Chelsea.**_

"_**I'll see you before I leave?"**_

"_**Of course Ray, you'll see me."**_

"Chels, baby, you ok?" asks Tucker, trying to keep his eyes on Chelsea and drive at the same time.

It was Sunday and the streets of Oakland were hardly crowded. They were nearly to his mother's house.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just day dreaming.

"Not having second thoughts, are you?"

"Of course not, Tuck. Just thinking about everything. Keep your eyes on the road."

"Ok baby, just making sure. You know we can talk about it if you were, right?

Chelsea shake her head and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

She felt bad lying to Tucker. But she had never really talked much about Raven to him. He had no idea how Chelsea felt about her. She had a feeling he would be very jealous of the Raven Chelsea would describe. Besides what's the point, it's not like Raven would come to the wedding after Chelsea avoided her those two weeks before she left, and hadn't tried to contact her. She just couldn't bring herself to face her again, knowing she was leaving. Thinking about Raven just brought unresolved feelings to the surface. Feelings Chelsea didn't want to think about now she was getting married


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement. It's short, butI hope you all enjoy.

* * *

The airport in San Francisco was crowded. But what would one expect only a week from Thanksgiving. 'Dang, everyone and their mama at the airport today.' thought Raven, trying to spot her family in the crowd. She can't remember if she told them the right time to pick her up. Suddenly there's her brother in front of her.

"Boy, where'd you come from?"

Cory just smiles at her and asks, "Hey Ray, how was the flight?"

"The flight was cool, just a little rocky here and there."

His smile fades when he sees all the luggage Raven brought with her. Raven catches the whole thing and laughs.

"You know I can't be looking shabby while I'm here, Cory. I hope you brought your truck?" Cory nods his head. Raven looks behind him. "Where's Mom and Dad?"

"You know they're old and move slow."

Just when Cory says this his Mother is beside him, slapping him on the head playfully. "Who you calling old? I know I look good. And I'm not slow, but I can't say the same for your father though." Everyone looks around and laughs.

Raven is happy to be with her family again, including Cory. Her father soon joins them and hugs are given all around. Once the bags are loaded into Cory's truck, they are on the way home. The ride home was quiet. Everyone was thinking about their own things.

Tonya Baxter is thinking about having her daugther home for the holidays and what finally made her agree to come this year. Looking at her in the rearview mirror she knows her daughter has something on her mind.

Victor Baxter is busy going over the holiday menu. He plans to make all Raven's favorites to celebrate her being home this year.

In his truck, Cory is thinking about what Raven's bought him for Christmas this year. Since she's making the big bucks these days, he had gotten really good presents the last four years.

Raven, well Raven was thinking about the same thing she's been thinking about for the last few weeks; Chelsea.

Raven doesn't know that much about what's going on with Chelsea these days. She figures she's an art teacher, but that is the extent to her knowledge of Chelsea at this point.

'I know, I'll see what Eddie can tell me about her. He's going to be so surprised to see me' she muses.

He's a DJ at the local R&B and Hip Hop radio station. She's heard from her family that he's really popular. Raven then thinks to asks her parents what's going on with Chelsea , but decides against it. She knows it will just start a line of questioning she's not ready for. They have always wanted to know what happened between the two friends. And Raven has always changed the subject. Besides she had other things she needed to explain to her parents. Raven has decided to tell her parents she's bisexual. She is worried how they will take it. They're cool so maybe they won't react too badly. Besides they live in San Francisco, the GLBT capital of the world.

During the whole ride Raven has her face glued to the window watching the familiar sights of home. She recognizes immediately when she's in her old neighborhood. She also notices she's on Chelsea's street. Soon Chelsea's house is in view and there is a Hybrid and people out front. Raven knows right away one of those people is Chelsea.

'Oh my goodness, she's still the most beautiful person I've ever seen'

She gushes to her self. As the car moves forward Raven's eyes are glued to Chelsea. Time seems to slow as Chelsea turns toward the street, spotting the car and Raven.

Their eyes lock for what seems minutes, but are really seconds. The spell is broken when Chelsea turns her head quickly back the other way. Raven's surprised at how her body reacts to seeing Chelsea. Her heart thumps in her chest, her breathing is fast. If this is how she reacts to just glimpsing her what was it going to be like to actually speak to her.

She wonders how Chelsea feels about seeing her. Raven knows she needs time and a plan before she tries to talk to Chelsea. She knows Eddie is just the one to help her. What Raven doesn't try to think of is the tall, curly haired man that was standing next to Chelsea.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for taking so long for those of you who are reading, Had computer problems. With further ado Chapter six

* * *

After having lunch with her parents and telling them they were getting married, Chelsea and Tucker had hoped to leave after an hour; but the parents wanted to talk. They were now standing in front of the house trying to leave. It was difficult to do when her parents had followed them outside excitedly and held them in conversation for the past fifteen minutes. Chelsea is just smiling and shaking her head as her mother goes on and on about plans for the wedding. She went into auto pilot five minutes ago, throwing in "Yeah" and "Uh huh" where she thinks they might fit.

'God, we'll be back for Thanksgiving' Chelsea thinks to herself as she turns her head to the street. There is a car going by and immediately her eyes are locked with those of Raven. Her first reaction is to turn her head quickly back to the conversation, but she can't hear what they are saying because her mind is still stuck in the moment when their eyes locked. It was only a glimpse, but it was definitely Raven on the way to her old house. 'Raven's home' thought Chelsea, not sure what to do with that information. Chelsea is shaken from her thoughts by her mother's voice.

"Oh, we're sorry, you two are trying to leave and here we are holding you hostage."

"That's ok mom, I know you guys are excited."

"We'll leave you alone. You two love birds go have some fun today" says Mr. Daniels.

"Mr. and Mrs. Daniels, thanks for lunch."

"Oh Tucker call us mom and dad. You're practically family. Now you two go on."

"Ok we'll see you at Thanksgiving."

Hugs and goodbyes are given all around. Soon the young couple is in the car, on their way home. The ride to Oakland is very quiet, with Chelsea behind the wheel, seemingly focused on the road. Her mind instead, is whirling just from that glimpse of Raven.

'Raven's here. She's here and she's at her parent's house. Wow, she's still gor… I mean she looks good. She saw me. Does she hate me? What do I do …?'

"Chelsea!" yells Tucker, interrupting her thoughts.

"Why are you yelling?"

"I've called your name a few times. What are you thinking about so intently?"

Chelsea isn't sure what to tell him, but she doesn't want to lie again.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about an old friend" said Chelsea, only telling part of the truth.

"Raven"

"How did you know?" asks a surprised Chelsea, looking at him, but turning back to the road. She's only spoken of her a few times and didn't think he remembered.

"I guessed. Your mother showed me pictures of you growing up. Raven's in most of them. How long have you known each other?"

"I knew I saw that album out" Chelsea says, mostly to herself, while cursing her mom. "I've known her since kindergarten. Well, I used to know her. I haven't seen her in years" said Chelsea, sadly.

Tucker can tell Chelsea doesn't want to talk about it, so he leaves it at that and looks ahead. They are nearly home. He wonders what could have happened between the two who'd seemed so close in the pictures. He is also curious as to why Chelsea hardly talks about this woman who used to be a big part of her life. He'd noticed the sadness in her voice the few times she'd spoken of Raven. He couldn't stand to see his usually cheerful fiancée, upset. Watching the houses in their neighborhood pass rapidly by, Tucker has an idea brewing and he knows just who can help him; the third person in many of the pictures; Eddie.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone, sorry for taking so long, life caught up with me. Haven't had much time for fun stuff. Happy Holiday's

* * *

"It's five minutes to the hour. Stay tune next for Shelia Lee and The Lunch Jam request line. This is Cool Eddie T. signing out. "

The room is filled with booming Hip Hop music, as Eddie prepares to leave the radio station for the day. Shelia Lee is already sitting in front of the mic preparing for her broadcast as he waves goodbye. Soon as he is out of the room an intern is waving him down. 'Oh boy, these interns never give up. Was I like that when I interned?' thought Eddie, as he stops short of the door and turns toward the intern.

"Eddie there's someone waiting to see you in the green room"

Eddie follows the intern to the green room and is very surprised to see Raven.

"Ray!" exclaims Eddie, as he quickly makes his way over to Raven for a hug.

"Hey boy!" says Raven giving Eddie a tight hug.

"Ray, what you doing here? I thought you were in Paris.?"

"Oh I was. But I'm home for the holidays. And something else, which is why I'm here.

I need to talk to you. And maybe get your help." Raven rushes out nervously.

She's about to come out to her best friend and explain her behavior with Chelsea for the last four years. Worry is the emotion of the day.

'Will he accept what I have to say.'

A concerned look comes to Eddie's face. He wonders what's so important that Raven needs his help. He will help of course. Raven's one of his best friends, he would do just about anything for her.

"What is it, Ray?"

"How about I take you to lunch and we catch up, and then I tell you? " asks Raven, hoping that he'll agree.

"You can treat me to food anytime."

Eddie can see how nervous she is. Then an idea comes to his mind. 'Maybe this has something to do with Chelsea.'

Soon the two friends are on their way. They decide to walk to a near by café. They catch up on things, like what happen during fashion week, and why Eddie didn't tell Raven how popular he is. They talk about all those things they usually do through emails and the phone, but it is so much better in person. Both are skirting around the same subject. Eddie isn't surprised by this. He had come to accept this as a part of their conversations over the years. Ever since Raven left for Paris it has been like this. It is the same with Chelsea. Why had they never become friends again? It is a very weird situation, he hopes will change some day.

'Maybe today is the day' muses Eddie. They finish eating and Raven is quiet and deep in thought. He can see how nervous she is, by all the shredded napkins around her. He is anxious to hear what she has to say, so Eddie decides to bring up the elephant in the room.

"Ray does all this have anything to do with Chelsea?"

"Man, sometimes I think you're psychic" says Raven, the shock evident on her face.

"Well I was for second, remember" Eddie says to try and lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I remember that. Those were some crazy times. You, me and Chelsea were always getting in to trouble weren't we?"

Eddie can't help but to agree. He's very curious about what's going to happen next, when ever Raven needed help with something, he always ended up looking foolish. But that was ok with him.

"So Ray shoot what's going on?"

"Well, let me start with telling you something you don't know about me."

"Ok." a slight frown comes to his face.

"I'm Bisexual"

Eddie eyes widen with shock. Raven continues,

"I know it's a shock for you to hear this, the next thing will be even more of a shock….

I've been in love with Chelsea ever since that summer before senior year. She's how I realized I'm bi and why I couldn't hang around when you two dated. It was too much for me. I just couldn't watch you two together. Then when you two broke up I thought it could be like it was. When me and you started talking again, I thought I could do the same with Chelsea. I didn't have the courage to call her so waited until I graduated hoping she would call first, but she never did. Then when you guys showed up at my door when I came home it was like old times. I thought things were going to be ok but then I told you guys I was leaving for Paris. I thought those two weeks would be spent with you and Chelsea. You remember me and you chilled together a few times, but I never heard from her after that night. I just figured I wasn't that important to her any more, after not talking to her for so long. "

Raven took a deep breath. That had been a mouth full. She had hoped this would be the hardest part. She looks up and sees Eddie's eyes still wide with shock and his mouth moving with nothing coming out. She takes a deep breath preparing for the worst.

"Raven… I…. I don't know what to say" says Eddie, looking down at his plate.

Raven took this as being the worst and starts getting up to leave, very disappointed and hurt.

"Ray where you going? You can't just tell some one that and leave. Give me a moment to absorb this and I'll be better in a few minutes." says Eddie as he looks up to see the hurt in her eyes.

"Oh sorry Ray. I wasn't rejecting you I'm just a little shocked."

"No I jumped the gun thinking that you wouldn't accept me. We're ok though right." says raven as she sit back down.

"Yeah girl you know we cool. I just never would have though that you the queen of the kingdom of boy crazy would be bi."

"Ha ha Eddie laugh it up."

They look at each other and share a good laugh. They easily get back into their friendly conversation, after this little shock. Raven then shares with Eddie her need to reconcile with Chelsea and that she needed his help.

"Raven uh its something you need to know umm Chels is…."

"I know she's getting married, Eddie. I had a vision about it. It's what started all of this. I just wanted to be there for her. We always said we would be each others maids of honor. I got this vision for a reason. I'm suppose to be here for Chelsea, no matter my feelings. In my heart she is still my best friend. And I want to show her that. So will you help me?"

"Of course I'll help. It will be just like old times, the three of us together again. Ray I just thought about something. Are you going to tell her everything you just told me? "

"That's going to be the hard part, but I want to try."

"Well I'm with you all the way."

As the two friends prepare to leave, some one approaches the table.

"Raven is that you?" says a beautiful brown skin woman.

"I have been looking over here since you walked in, trying figure out if it was really you. Wow your still very beautiful." the woman says, the last part more to herself.

Raven couldn't believe her eyes. Standing before her was the only person who had come close to stealing her heart from Chelsea.

"How have you been, Ciara."


End file.
